


Counting Words

by calenlily



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s05e05 No Place Like Home, Gen, Haiku, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the funniest moment in No Place Like Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Words

What are you doing?  
Explain in five words or less.  
"Out for a walk … bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of this: When my creative writing teacher was having us write haiku, she told us to count syllables on our fingers, and this scene immediately popped into my head.


End file.
